cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10)
The tenth season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore'', also known as '''Season X, consists of nine episodes; it premiered on October 14, 2014 and concluded on October 30, 2014. The season introduced no new participants, but twenty-two returning veterans, lowering the roster to twenty-two participants. Production In this season of UHC, there are 22 participants split into 11 teams of 2 scattered across a 2000x2000 arena, where players are able to transfer health between one-another. The last remaining team is deemed the winner. The UHC server was hosted by Badlion. The intro sequence was made by PatClone and the music used is "Young Ones" by Johnny Third feat. Jeremy Fowler. The official montage was made by Kiinqtonq. The series follows a 2-day format, new episodes released every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10)/Episodes : Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants Teams : For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore players. *xBayani *ChildDolphin *HeyImBee *KermitPlaysMC *Devon_Mines *ThatOneTomahawk *Dfield *HBomb94 *Grapeapplesauce *StrauberryJam *Graser10 *TYBZI *JWingWangWong *FollowKevn *Kiinqtonq *TalekioYT *Minecraft4Meh *PatClone *MrMitch361 *TheCampingRusher *Poke *Tofuu Summary 'First Death' The first death of Season 10 was attributed to PatClone of Crimson Team when a creeper astonishingly blew him up in an abandoned mineshaft, leaving teammate Minecraft4Meh to solo the rest of the season. Still determined to win, Minecraft4Meh later entered the Nether and came out with a saddle, horse armor, and enough ingredients to make Strength potions. Discoveries The Crimson Team was not the only team to have made discoveries early in the season. ThatOneTomahawk and Devon_Mines from Lime Team entered the Nether and immediately found a Nether fortress. They managed to scavenge enough ingredients required to make Strength, Swiftness and Instant Health potions. Meanwhile HBomb94 and Dfield of Yellow Team found saddles and horse armor from a Skeleton spawner which they later equipped on to their horses. One of the more notable discoveries of this season was when Blue Team consisting of Grapeapplesauce and StrauberryJam found a stronghold in a ravine. From this stronghold they obtained enough enchanted books to make Sharpness 4 swords for both of them. Whilst Blue Team was exploring a stronghold, TalekioYT and Kiingtong from Magenta Team stumbled upon Blue Team’s cave. Confident with their enchanted gear, Magenta Team headed in but immediately backed away when they discovered it belonged to Grapeapplesauce, a well-known, excellent PVP-er. On their way out of the cave, they encountered ChildDolphin and xBayani of Green Team who had also found Blue Team’s stronghold. They clashed swords with TalekioYT pinning and killing ChildDolphin, marking first blood while xBayani managed to escape the duo. To compensate for the loss of his teammate, xBayani planned to establish an army of wolves. He went back into caving in search for Skeleton bones but was unfortunately doomed to fall by one, eliminating Green Team. Yellow Team’s horses proved to be advantageous when they battled with Purple Team consisting of Pokediger1 and a nearly full diamond-armored Tofuugaming. They managed to single out and kill Pokediger1 but as a result Tofuugaming escaped their clutches. Tofuugaming continued roaming the map and eventually discovered a Nether portal on the surface. The portal belonged to GraserMC and TYBZI of Gold Team who had just entered it not very long ago. Hoping to get something, Tofuugaming entered the Nether and clashed with the Gold Team in a very narrow staircase. Coming from behind, Tofuugaming landed the first hit on TYBZI and with barely enough room to fight back, TYBZI was killed without getting a hit and so did GraserMC, eliminating Gold Team. Tofuugaming unfortunately came out from the Nether with no Nether Wart to make potions. 'Potions, Horses & Sharpness 4' Meanwhile Lime Team’s potions and Blue Team’s Sharpness 4 Iron Sword were put to the test when they engaged each other. Despite ThatOneTomahawk being unenchanted, he was still able to defeat StrauberryJam. Grapeapplesauce but his Sharpness 4 sword however proved too difficult to handle, as even with Lime Team’s Instant Health potions and their heart transfer strategy, ThatOneTomahawk and Devon_Mines were killed back-to-back, eliminating Lime Team. Grapeapplesauce continued his killing streak when in a bow fight, when he knocked off FollowKevn from Gray Team off a treetop, killing him with fall damage. His low hearted teammate, JWingWangWong then took off with FollowKevn’s horse but a trip into a cave with the horse later killed him by wall suffocation, eliminating Gray Team. Grapeapplesauce then encountered the Yellow Team and their horses. With the combination of Sharpness 4 Sword and Strength potion he looted from the Lime Team, Grapeapplesauce was able to kill HBomb94 but was subsequently killed by Dfield, eliminating Blue Team. Dfield then engaged in a horse battle with Minecraft4Meh. The battle was brought down to a ravine where Dfield abandoned his horse. Minecraft4Meh meanwhile continued to fight on his horse and along with a Strength potion, he successfully eliminated Yellow Team. Minecraft4Meh would then utilize the bottom of the ravine as a storage place. 'Top 5 Teams' With multiple Strength and Swiftness potions under Minecraft4Meh's belt and Tofuugaming's near full diamond armor, both Minecraft4Meh and Tofuugaming became the dominant players at this point. Other teams included the Magenta Team, heyimbee and KermitPlaysMC from Red Team who had been hopping between sky bases, and the White Team consisting of TheCampingRusher and MrMitch361, both unenchanted and with a horse that was later stolen by Tofuugaming. Minecraft4Meh became the dominant player as his killing streak continued when he met with Red Team. With Minecraft4Meh armed with a golden head and Strength potion, Red Team could not put up much resistance which led to their elimination. Minecraft4Meh then engaged in another horse fight with Tofuugaming. Tofuugaming in his near full diamond armour forced Minecraft4Meh to consume his last Strength potion and drew the fight back into the same ravine. Tofuugaming had to abandon his horse when he was stuck in the ravine while Minecraft4Meh abandoned his to get down into the ravine. Tofuugaming tried to deal Minecraft4Meh fall damage but Minecraft4Meh healed up with a golden head and killed Tofuugaming, eliminating Purple Team. As the bottom of the ravine also served as Minecraft4Meh’s storage place, he lingered there to brew more Strength potions but realized he needed water. Meanwhile Team Magenta spotted Minecraft4Meh from the top of the ravine and began bow shooting him. With no horse, no Strength Potions and despite at a severe height disadvantage, Minecraft4Meh was still able to endure many hits and blocked his way up to the top only to be double teamed to death, eliminating Crimson Team. 'The Chase' The Magenta Team inherited Minecraft4Meh’s diamond armor and was prepared to face off the final team, White Team. Due to the massive gear gap, the White Team could hardly do any damage to the Magenta Team in a bow fight. This resorted to the White Team to run as far as they could hoping to they could do some form of fall damage, but the team was ultimately killed in a sword fight against Kiingtong, eliminating the White Team and crowning TalekioYT and Kiingtong of the Magenta Team the winners of UHC Season 10. Elimination Kills Trivia *No new participants joined this season, but two players did not return (Dul, Shep). **It was known that Dul would not participate Season 10 due to her attending college, which also means that Season 9 could be possibly her last season attending. ***Further info about Dul's explanation on her tumblr . **Shep did not return to Season 10 due to unknown reasons, but possible reasons are: internet issues, connection issues, computer issues, or he wasn't able to attend. Before Season 10 began; he has said that he was ordering a gaming computer which could also be a reason as to why he did not compete. * The first team to use the sharing health mechanic was Devon and Tomahawk. * In this season there was a glitch where some people in full health were on 10 and the other people in full health were on 20. * Throughout this season, there was a glitch causing some people to receive the incorrect amount of hearts when transferred. * Grapeapplesauce and Minecraft4Meh had the most amount of kills, with 4. * Talekio first drew blood. * H and Dfield encountered the Crimson Team but let them go. *MrMitch lost all of his footage due to a broken computer. **Bee also lost some of her footage, only having episodes 1-2 available and 3-8 accidentally deleted. * Coincidentally, Lime and Green Team are the first two teams to be out and they are both shades of green. * Rusher stayed the longest at full health. * KermitPlaysMC was the first player to take damage. * TheCampingRusher was the last to take damage. * JWingWangWong became the second person to suffocate and the only person since Season 1. * The winners of this season were also the two finalists of S9. * The person who drew first blood in this season, Talekio, also won. This is the second season that this has happened, unless you consider portal trapping first blood or you count Tomahawk as winning Season 4. * Talekio wins his second season in a row which hasn't happened since S3, with Tofuu. * After this season; all participants that are active (S10) have made it to the Top 10 at least once with the exception of Kevin. * Red, Lime, and Magenta teams were the only teams to use the exchange of hearts. This was likely due to the amount of players that died early on. ** Lime Team is the only team to use heart transfer in mid combat against Blue Team. * Deaths: 17 players died by PvP, 1 player died by a mob, and 2 players died by environment. * Blue Team, Magenta Team, and Crimson Team had the most kills with each team having 4 kills. ** The most kills a player had is 4 kills, with Grape and Mc4Meh both sharing this. * Graser, Tybzi, Rusher, and MrMitch have said that they have noticed a decrease in mobs (mostly spiders in need for cobwebs). * The White Team was the only team that didn't enchant armor and weapons, but survived until the final fight. * Participants who used horses in this season include Minecraft4Meh, Dfield, Hbomb, FollowKevn, TheCampingRusher, JWingWangWong (inherited from FollowKevn) and TofuuGaming (stolen from TheCampingRusher). * Teams Gold, Lime, Red and White were all teams in which the teammates were killed by the same person. Team Lime was entirely eliminated from Grapeapplesauce, Team Gold from TofuuGaming, Team Red from Minecraft4Meh, and Team White from Kiingtong. * Hbomb found a naturally spawned pink sheep in Episode 1. These sheep are extremely rare. * Every season after this one has banned riding horses, as when Dfield, Hbomb, and Minecraft4Meh were using them, other players, especially Grape, experienced lag. Firsts This season was the first: * Season released in October 2014 * Season without new members joining the Cube UHC roster (excluding the first season) * Season with a health transfer plug-in * Season hosted by Badlion * Season with a health transfer glitch * Season encountering a naturally spawned pink sheep * Gallery UHC S10 Logo.png|UHC Season 10 Logo S10 - Tybzi and Graser.png|Intro - Tybzi and Graser S10 - Tomahawk and Devon.png|Tomahawk and Devon S10 - Talekio and Kiingtong.png|Intro - Talekio and Kiingtong S10 - Straub and Grape.png|Intro - Straub and Grape S10 - Rusher and MrMitch.png|Intro - Rusher and MrMitch S10 - Poke and Tofuu.png|Intro - Poke and Tofuu S10 - Pat and MC4Meh.png|Intro - Pat and MC4Meh S10 - Kermit and Bee.png|Intro - Kermit and Bee S10 - JWong and Kevin.png|Intro - JWong and Kevin S10 - Dolphin and Bayani.png|Intro - Dolphin and Bayani S10 - Dfield and Hbomb.png|Intro - Dfield and Hbomb Videos Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Cube UHC Episodes Category:Teams UHC Season Category:YouTuber